


Live a Little

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Written in 2013. The Marauders know Remus' secret and share theirs in the hope that he will come clean. When he announces he's a werewolf Sirius explains they already knew that, but that's not the secret they were talking about...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Live a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013. Doesn't follow canon timeline.

* * *

"Remus, we have to ask you something and we want the truth."

Remus shifted in his seat. He had a feeling what was coming, as the guys had been acting suspiciously around him for a while. They were watching him and usually he would be happy to have Sirius watching him. He himself had been watching Sirius for about two years now. But today he was worried about what they want to discuss.

"Mate, we've been friends for six years. You're not the only one who kept one," James said.

"We all have secrets." Sirius added.

"Its just... we've worked yours out." Peter insisted.

They went silent, giving Remus a chance to confess.

"I wanted to tell you, but I thought if you found out you'd hate me. I didn't want to lose my friends," Remus said looking between the three teens.

"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you," Sirius told him, no trace of his trademark grin.

Remus sighed.

"What are your secrets? You know mine, so what are yours?"

The other three looked at each other. It was Peter who spoke up first. "The girl I told you all I'm dating but wouldn't tell you her name? Its Sirius' cousin Narcissa."

Sirius gaped at him. Remus too, wondering how Peter of all people managed to get a date with Narcissa Black. He had not seen that coming.

"I had sex with Evans." James said proudly. He looked at Sirius, "beat that," he added in a competitive tone.

Sirius smirked. "I'm gay."

"I think Sirius wins," Peter said, his eyebrows raising at the news. Remus glanced at James, but James didn't seem shocked at all.

"I'm a werewolf." Remus said softly and looked at his friends faces, waiting for the rejection he knew would follow.

"No, we're not making it that easy for you, we've known that secret for over a year now," James told him, crossing his arms.

"You have?" Remus said with a whisper.

They all nodded. "Doesn't matter to us mate."

"I was more wondering if you were a gay werewolf." Sirius asked. "Well, not wondering. This is a safe space. James has kissed a bloke before, I only kiss blokes. I'm pretty sure you're into blokes."

Remus blushed and stayed silent.

"Actually more importantly, do you want to kiss me?" Sirius continued.

"Sirius? No. I..."

"Darling, don't lie to me. You can lie to James and you can lie to Peter, but you can never lie to me."

Remus went silent.

"I think that's all I need to know. James, Peter you may want to leave."

They rushed out with a wink at Remus, who barely saw as Sirius stalked up to him.

"Remus I want you to do something," Sirius said softly as he backed Remus into the wall.

"Anything" Remus stuttered. Was he dreaming? He was certain that this is how many of his dreams about Sirius began.

"Come on, live a little." Sirius answered and stroked his friend's face, his long fingers stroking down Remus' neck gently. "Or tell me to stop, because I will. I'd never do anything that'd upset you, Moony."

Remus nodded and brought his lips to Sirius'. He stopped just before they touched, scared to make that final move. Sirius wasn't scared at all. He closed that tiny distance and let their lips meet.

Remus wound his hands into Sirius' long black hair.

When Sirius finally pulled away he took a deep breath. "You're mine now you know." He looked at Remus fondly, "and I'm yours of course. I've wanted to kiss you for years."

"How did you realise I was a werewolf?"

"Well luv, I saw the bite mark when you were getting changed once. You thought I was asleep but I woke up and had a moment to admire your amazing body. I suspected you being gay when I caught you admiring mine." He paused and brought his hand down to Remus' hip. He lowered his hand slowly, waiting for Remus to tell him to stop. Remus said nothing, merely tried to breath as Sirius' hand touched him through his trousers.

Sirius' smile widened.

"I want to admire it a bit more. Can I?"

Remus nodded as quickly as possible. "And I... you should strip."

"I think I should warn you, you won't leave this room a virgin," Sirius smirked. "I mean... I won't push you - we can wait—"

"I wasn't planning to." Remus interrupted with a grin, pressing his lips to Sirius' again.

* * *


End file.
